Silver Rose Alliance
Goals “''Protection of the Planet, and destruction of those who would pervert her energies for evil. We will always be on the horizon, defending the weak, and bolstering the strong''.” The Silver Rose Alliance is a vigilante force for good. Raising hell across the world all for the sake of protecting, defending, and fighting for Azeroth and her peoples, fighting the wars no one knows about, on the front lines against the true enemies in the coming years. Ranging from battlefields in the south seas, northern mountains, large and small islands, to even inland and deep underground, the SRA maintains a large scope of the field, with people from all sorts of backgrounds to match. About Us The Silver Rose Alliance consists of people from a wife variety of backgrounds and places, both IC and OOC. For these reasons the SRA is very close-knit and tied together. We always welcome more to join us despite this. Ranging from Good RP'ers with big long paragraph posts during battle and serious moments, to occasional meme lords, SRA is filled with a good bundle of people. If you're looking for a place for good RP, some fun, PVE progression, and even the occasional Overwatch 1v1, we might be the place for you. Send mail or whisper Leaders/Officer if interested! The vast majority of events are done via a d20 system, its nothing complicated where you will need a DnD background or refference for, just some simply addition/subtraction. Most events are done via rolls, even outside of combat. Some moments of Free-emote come and go based on who is in charge at the time. Guild Involvement Getting involved with the SRA is fairly easy for most. ICly there is a poster of We Want You' ''in the mage quarter outside the lamb, plastered to the wall. This can be used for walking up for recruitment, or even just as an excuse to talk with us. The SRA does...basically everything from trade, hired work, merchandising, and even full scale assaults. More on the Higher-Ups The Higher-ups of the SRA are a wide variety of....people. '''Castelynia Castelynia, a somewhat short Draenei, white hair, large magical scar over the eye, and generally an aura of angst, sticks out in a crowd. Deacon Treadstone Deacon Treadstone swears you know him, 'Look at me I'm Deacon lets admire me' generally sums it up. Despite this, still a valuable asset, and a good leader for missions. Ondina Wintershade A fairly level headed-woman in charge of most of the mages in the order, leading research missions as well as her involvement with...certain beings. She is known for being cold to some, and warm to others. Solael Starstrider A generally grumpy void elf. Beginning his career in the SRA as a Quel'dorei, he was a valuable asset to the group, but was not without his often dry wit and powerful vices. After his odd transformation and recovery from the process, the man hasn't changed much from his old Alliance roots. While devoted to the cause and helping others, his sass, demeanor, and judgement of people might say otherwise at times. Montara Willowsbreath The Druid with a lot to atone for. Montara is a helpful being, when not being weird and eating almonds and whining on the floor, she assists in healing injured members, letting people know the disturbance in the wilds, and generally doing all sorts of druidic nonsense that she swears is important...even if it isn't. Roles The SRA consists of a fairly normal Role Structure, ranging from Alts who simply don't want be harrassed by Shadow Syndicate 17, to the Captains and Silver Lady. A short explanation is as follows. Initiates are the new members of SRA, most people will stick to this role for awhile. Coming to RP events, showing up, and generally being around will promote people up. Vigilant is the next, an overarching term based off of the word Vigilante. This encompasses a wide variety of people ranging from crusaders, pirates, priests, mages, and so much more. Above this is the officer rankings, reserved for those trusted by the leaders of the SRA. These ranks shift from time to time, people moving up and down based on life, IC involvement, and sometimes just stepping down for the sake of not going insane. The Leader of the SRA is the Silver Lady, or Castelynia. She handles most of the work for the Alliance, feel free to throw your questions at her. Current SRA ''Winds of Change, ''is the current story arch for the SRA. Currently, the SRA is dealing with alot of threats, and expanding. Extending its reach over the planet for the coming wars, (BFA Expac), and dealing with personal issues among the shadows of the world. The expansion over the world begins with the location of islands or other good ports. It begins with scout teams, usually done by Castelynia months beforehand, or other assets and people interested in the world. Once a vital location is found a strike team is sent to diplomacy with the locals, help them in any shape or form, or destroy the nearby enemies. The personal issues in the shadows is a covert operation led by Deacon Treadstone...who knows what it is or what it entails. But its surely something to mix things up. This campaign has already begun with...explosive excitement. The Keep of the SRA has been bombed to hell, once more. And the leaders are left with the question of what to do with a new rising threat. History The SRA has a fairly short history, but a history nonetheless with its many months of life, approaching its first Anniversary of service. Humble Beginnings In the beginning, the SRA was nothing more than a bundle of people who knew each other. The small bundle people picking up the pieces of a broken order, through no ones fault. This small bundle set upon their noble duties in a...less than noble fashion, by stealing of course. Led by Castelynia in this endeavor, the reasoning being, "Eh. They have alot of boats they won't miss this one." So. The SRA began as pirates. Performing a large scale commandeering of a vessel from the harbors of Stormwind. Through the work of Ondina and Castelynia, they escaped the harbor with a huge portal the boat passed through. Once it was free and away from the chasing ships, the SRA were nomads, sailing oceans, picking up a few people here and there along the way, but their intentions were much more grounded than simple pirates, they needed a place to stay. The southern waters of Pandaria were a perfect hide-away from the world during the time when it was off fighting the legion, the majority of its concerns upwards. The SRA was looking up as well, but they had other plans, other ambitions. So. They located a horde base, a strong, proud, and well fortified location. But, before they could take it, they needed some airpower. So, low and behold, the SRA located an airship being built by a third-party company for the city of Stormwind. After levying the massive warship through a bit of money, and straight up heisting it from them, the SRA had the tools they needed to lay seige to the encampment. Through a swift series of strikes from the land, air, and sea, the SRA took the keep, challenging the leader to Mok'gora, and quickly ending any resistence upon his defeat. The remaining orcs were given a choice. To stay and continuing working upon their keep, or leave. The majority left, but a few stayed as workers, thus beginning the long reign of the SRA's neutrality, working with both sides of the world, a goal many Alliance have striven for, but never succeeded in. The Growing Dark The darkness of the world is always crawling and creeping, extending its reach and pull through its minions and efforts, always looking to corrupt and destroy Azeroth. The SRA is destined to face off against many old god minions in its future, and in its past, this was one of its greatest challenges. During the beginnings of the SRA campaigns with their gathering of boats, a port, and even the airship, there had been a mysterious dark force at work. None manifested until after the keep was taken however, in the form of an old orc, clad in dark armor, and holding a void eye. The ability to curve bullets around mountains to hit his targets from quite the distance, Grangal Voideye made his appearance. With an army of void infested creatures, minions, naga, and other sorts of odd things, the SRA would begin to clash against them. As it turned out, Grangal and his minions were servants of the remaining old gods on Azeroth, serving the dark master N'zoth, mysterious as he was. With the SRA expanding its reach over the oceans and the coastlines of the world, the rising threat of the dark below would come in the form of a direction assault upon the keep of SRA. A raging maelstrom brought a whole host of enemies to the shores. When defeated, the enemies were cast aside and left for dead upon the stones and rocks of the keep. The keep itself took heavy damage that day, but it was repairable. The forces of the SRA would not lie down and waiting for the next assault, with the defeat of the main attack force, the enemy was rebuilding, and repairing. But...someone had a great idea to instead take the fight to one of the powerful forces of the world. And so...they did. The Black Castle In the far north cold barren lands of Northrend, the enemy of the SRA waited in its large looming fortification. North of where Icecrown Citadel lie, and tucked away in a hidden mountain chain, the massive castle was a dark beacon of death and despair across the nearby lands. The SRA forces used their gunship and air cannons to take out a landing spot nearby, using this, they braved a daring frontal assault on the massive beast itself, with artillery fire from the fleet docked off shore, they were successful, and pushed inwards. The Castle was reluctant to give up its secrets. Its walls were heavily guarded, and losses were had along the way delving into the thing. Despite the losses and catastrophies, the SRA was successful in pushing forward in its campaign, winding all the way to the top to meet a familiar face, Grangal Voideye, one who had been a constant voice during the entirety of the siege. With the combined forces at the top of the Castle, they were successful in bringing him down. The cost was heavy and the damage done, the SRA had...achieved a great peace for themselves, their one true enemy defeated...for now. Winds of Change With the dark enemies defeated, and the cold void pushed back, the SRA is free to explore the oceans and find new harbors and ports along the coastlines of the world. It was a good time for them. But the old hatreds among the allies of the SRA would never go away it seems, and neutrality was but a dream few in the Alliance were hanging onto . Over time, the lines between the factions began to draw in their actions and fights, and the leaders and heroes of the SRA were all but powerless to watch the workers begin to rebel. The final blow was struck with, unsurprisingly, another raid upon the keep itself. A massive horde army invaded the SRA lands in the southern wilds. Arriving on boats and across the forests, they were marching to reclaim their territory, the base itself. Though they were unsuccessful in destroying the spirit of the defenders and reclaiming the base, they took it as a victory when the workforce and guards that were horde aligned walked away from the SRA when it needed them most. They joined the enemy forces attacking, and the civil war began. Many losses were had that day when the smoke settled, and the keep itself had been practically shattered, but it would be rebuilt, once more. Now? Now the SRA writes its own history in the lines of the coming war between the Horde and Alliance. With great enemies beginning to pop up once more in their campaigns, who is to know what happens. Perhaps they will be as brutish as the horde, or even as vulgar as the old gods, only time will tell. World at War Alot has happened within the last few months with the world. The Horde and Alliance have entered once against a vast and uninterruptible war, wreaking chaos and devastationg in their wake. The SRA stands on the edge of the war, helping where they can, and sending aid and relief where available. With the burning of Teldrassil, Montara organized some assaults into the lands of darkshore to win some land back where they could. Mostly unsuccessful, but this gave the SRA two agents on the other side, willing agents within the blood elves. Only time will tell if they will be useful, or back stab them. The coming months ahead are darker than ever it seems. With looming enemies on both the backlines in Kul Tiras with a large dark pirate floating about on a boat that can ''walk ''on giant tentacles, and on the front lines in Zuldazar and wherever the SRA goes a looming force of enemies that seem devoted to crushing them, and using their counters against each of the SRA, it certainly will be a battle filled period for them. Only time will tell how they will do, especially with their dwindling numbers.Category:Neutral Guilds Category:Alliance Guilds